Plume : Enquête Spéciale
by AnkouBZH
Summary: A Paris, un groupe de jeune fille est convoqué par les services secrets français pour retrouver une équipe de fédéraux américains disparue en France. Pourquoi elles? Car elles connaissent JAG sur le bout des doigts. Fiction basée sur les personnages de Plume.
1. Prologue

_Hello!_

_L'idée m'était venue il y a quelque temps et je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire!_

_Les personnages principaux viennent de Plume de PBG._

_Je m'excuse d'avance de ne pas faire intervenir tout le monde._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Prologue**

- Par ici Mademoiselle.

Le type de l'armée, enfin c'est ce que je pense, me montre une porte entre ouverte. Deux autres hommes vêtus de la même façon, cet à dire en noir avec une insigne sur la poitrine, sont plantés devant la porte. Celui qui m'accompagne leur fait signe de me laisser entrer.

- Asseyez-vous là bas. Me dit-il.

Je rejoins donc le siège. Je me retrouve assise entre un fille d'une vingtaine d'année habillée de couleurs vives et d'une autre fille de mon âge cette fois.

Je regarde les autres personnes présente et mon regard s'arrête sur une fille habillée en jogging qui s'agite sur son siège. Elle semble assez impatiente. D'ailleurs je crois que sa voisine la crains un peu, vu comment elle essaye de se faire petite. Je pense que c'est la plus jeune de tout le groupe. Sinon il y a quatre autres filles, d'à peu près mon âge aussi. Soit entre 15 et 20 ans. On se dévisage toutes du regard. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une impression de déjà vu.

Un type plus âgé et haut gradé entre dans la salle de réunion et prend directement la parole, nous faisant sur sauter.

- Bien, vous êtes toutes là, nous vous avons invité pour...

- Forcé à venir plutôt non ? Répliqua la fille en jogging.

- Si vous préférez. Donc, vous avez été « convoquer » par la DGSE car nous avons besoin d'aide.

- C'est quoi la DGSE ? Demanda la plus jeune.

- Et pourquoi des professionnels auraient besoin d'un groupe de jeune femme ? Vit la fille « arc-en-ciel » à côté de moi.

- La DGSE est le service de renseignement français dans les pays étrangers. Répondit calmement le militaire.

- La CIA française, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Nous savons qu'une équipe de fédéraux américains avaient une mission à effectuer en France, seulement, ils ont disparu au bout de deux jours.

- Ça ne nous dis toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous.

- J'y viens, un peu de patience. Un de mes agent m'a dit que la façon dont ils ont disparu lui rappelait un épisode de la série JAG. Et il se trouve que vous êtes les fans numéro 1 de cette série.

- Et comment vous savez ça ? Intervins-je.

- Vous êtes des membres très actifs du site « Fanfiction », donc nous vous avons réuni pour vous demander de retrouver ses agents. Vous aurez deux jours de préparation puis vous mènerez l'enquête.

- Wahou ! S'exclama l'une des filles à ma gauche.

- Vous avez toutes des qualités différentes qui vous seront utiles, et ce que vous devez savoir en plus vous sera apprit durant ses deux jours. Nous allons commencer par un briefing de l'affaire. Oh, j'oubliais, vous utiliserez seulement vos pseudonymes. Des questions ?

Personne ne prit la parole, on était plus occupées à essayer de deviner qui était qui. Cela exaspéra le militaire qui lança un dossier à chacune d'entre nous.

- Commençons, voici les personnes disparues : Leroy Jethro Gibbs, chef de l'équipe du NCIS, Anthony Dinozzo, Ziva David et Timothy McGee, son équipe, le légiste Donald Mallard et l'experte scientifique Abigail Sciuto.

* * *

_Alors? Je continue?_


	2. Enfermés

****_Hello!_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic "spin-off" de Plume._

_D'ailleurs, grand merci à PBG qui m'a donné quelques idées quand je bloquais._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**__**_Sasha : Les filles étaient facile à reconnaître, l'identité des autres est dévoilée dans ce chapitre! Et je ne suis pas sadique!__La preuve : ce chapitre est (normalement) plus long!_

_Amy : Voilà la suite! Tu vas comprendre! (Peut-être pas tout de suite mais bon...)_

_Rose-Eliade : J'espère que la suite te plaira! :)_

_Crazy : Ah la la... Toujours aussi Crazy! Attends... Quoi? Toi? Enlever la Team? Mais tu es folle!_

_DiNozzoGirl : héhé, voilà la suite!_

_PBG : Comme prévu, je poste aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ton coup de main! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Enfermés**

- On est vraiment obligé de faire un entraînement de base ? Fit la fille en jogging. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Ça nous le savons bien mademoiselle. Répondit le type chargé de notre entraînement. Mais vous êtes la seule dans ce cas. Vous aiderez vos amies.

La jeune femme pesta, elle avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Elle croisa le regard de sa voisine, qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à deviner qui c'était.

- Fann' ? Se risqua t-elle.

- Furieuse ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, heureuse de te rencontrer !

- Moi aussi ! En plus tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre tout tes trucs de boxe !

- En deux jours ça risque d'être un peu court. Ricana Fu'. Mais après si tu veux continuer, pas de problème !

- Mesdemoiselles, nous allons commencer par quelques exercice de self défense. Reprit l'instructeur. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie, même si ce type à pu enlever toutes une équipe de fédéraux.

OoOoO

_Quelque part en France, à une centaine de kilomètre de Paris :_

- Maudite porte ! Prend ça !

- Ziva... Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver sur une porte blindée.

- Je sais Gibbs, mais ça défoule.

- Gardes ton énergie pour plus tard. On ne sait pas encore ce que ce type a prévu.

- J'ai tout le temps de recharger mes batteries plus tard, en attendant que les autres se réveillent !

La jeune femme désigna ses collègues, toujours endormir, elle soupira avant de remarquer que Tony commençais à se réveiller.

- Ma tête... Qu'est ce qu'il met encore arrivé ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il NOUS est arrivés DiNozzo.

- Oh, salut Patron ! Je ne suis pas seul, cool !

- En effet, je suis là aussi.

- Zee ! Comment tu vas ?

- Mal, très mal.

- Ah... En effet, tu parles peu. On est que trois ?

- Non, retourne toi DiNozzo.

- D'accord Patron, alors... AAAAAHHHH ! On est tous là !

- Oui, depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

- Oh ? C'est pour ça que j'ai si faim ? Quand est-ce qu'on vient nous chercher ?

- On est en France, on peut attendre. Répondit Gibbs.

OoOoO

- J'ai mal partout ! Les bodybuilders sont des masochistes !

- Non, c'est juste par ce que tu es une crevette !

- Eh oh ! Me prend pas de haut Fu' !

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout Amy.

- Non mais je rêve, tu...

- STOP ! Pas encore de chamailleries, on vous a assez entendu aujourd'hui ! Intervint Pline, à bout de nerfs.

- Mais la journée n'est pas finie, on est ici pour identifier l'imitateur de JAG. Il faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite. Rappela la jeune fille à ma droite.

- D'ailleurs, je suis pas sûre de savoir qui est tout le monde.

- Toi au moins c'est pas compliqué ! Des talons, un haut rose et vert, un slim bleu... Pas de doute possible PBG ! Fit Fann'.

- Pas mal Sherlock ! Sinon... On a, Furieuse, Amy, Fann' et moi. Il ne reste plus que vous cinq ! D'ailleurs... Toi, je crois savoir.

Sophia me désigna du doigt. Elle avait du m'entendre parler de biologie humaine avec Fann' tout à l'heure...

- Mèches rouges... Ankou ? Reprit So'.

- Yep c'est ça !

- Ma Bleusaille !

La personne qui venait de crier, qui est probablement Washington, courra pour se planter devant moi et m'observer.

- Exactement comme je t'imaginais !

- Bon... Washington, c'est ça ? Fit Pline.

- Hein ? Oui c'est ça ! Pline ?

- Gagné ! Qu'est ce qui m'a trahi ?

- Ton : « Je préférerais faire des muffins plutôt que des pompes ».

- Oh !

- En tout cas, personne n'a deviné qui je suis ! Tien ! Ça me rappelle la fois ou on a crée le jeu « Secret Santa » pour Noël ! C'était drôle ! Non, que dis-je, c'était crazy !

- Bon bah... Crazy Leou, ou l'art de vendre la mèche sois même !

- Zut ! C'était même pas voulu !

- Il ne reste plus que moi ! S'exclama, celle qui était toujours sur ma droite.

Tout le monde resta la fixer, tentant de deviner qui elle était. Elle souria, avant de ce décider de nous donner un indice.

- Tout d'abord remarqué par mon humour décalé, j'ai déjà fais plusieurs collab.

- Hum... Fit PBG tout haut en jouant avec sa bague. Avec qui j'ai fais des collab...

- Trouvé ! M'exclamais-je. Sasha !

- Comment... ?

- Tu as regardés chaque personne avec qui tu as écrit, facile !

- Bravo ! Et si on parlait JAG avant de dormir ?

Les filles s'installèrent dans leurs lits et commencèrent à passer en revue tout les éléments qu'on leur avaient fournis lors du briefing.

- Ils ont tous été attaqués par surprise la nuit. Fit Amy. C'est pour avoir l'avantage !

- Ce sont des fédéraux. Ils savent se battre. Répliqua Furieuse.

- Mais comment il a fait pour enlever six personnes en une nuit ? Demanda Sasha.

- C'est peut-être une équipe ? Proposa Crazy.

- Possible... J'ai pas souvent vu des équipes dans JAG. Fit Sophia.

- Des terroristes ? Risqua Fann'.

- Qui seraient venu spécialement en France ? Peu probable. Réfuta Washington.

- Un groupe de tueurs rencontrer en prison qui veulent se venger ? Proposa Amy. J'ai vu ça une fois... Dans la saison deux je crois.

- C'est la quatre Amy. Intervint-je.

- Ah bon...

- Je sais ! Fit Pline ! Le message qui à été laissé ! Il est inspiré du seul cross-over qu'a fait JAG !

- Ah oui, je vois de quel épisode tu parles ! Celui avec les profilers du FBI ? M'exclamais-je.

- Yep ! Si c'est ça on a un sérieux problème... J'ai jamais vu des gars aussi dingue dans la série...

- Ça va encore Sasha, ce n'était pas des types qui tuent n'importe qui. Répondit Furieuse.

- Bon... Je vous propose de regarder cet épisode. Fit PBG en prenant son ordinateur portable. Vous avez du pop-corn et du coca ?

* * *

_En espérant avoir bien suivi vos traits de caractère. :)_


	3. Missions

****_Hello!_

_Chapitre 2 que je ne trouve pas bien raconté. (Vi, j'ai pas envie de blablater aujourd'hui ^^)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_PBG : J'espère que je continuerais à tout bien respecter!_

_Crazy : Héhé, j'adore ton caractère!_

_Sasha : Merci merci merci! J'aime tes longues reviews!_

_Rose-Eliade : Les moments de relax sont bientôt fini. Muahahah!_

_DinozzoGirl : Voilà la suite!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Missions**

- J'ai faim.

- Nous aussi Tony. Alors tais-toi !

- N'empêche que j'ai faim Ziva ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une pizza !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. C'est fou ce que son collègue pouvait être égoïste parfois. D'un coup, l'israélienne se concentra sur son odorat, quelque chose flottait dans l'air. Quelque chose qui n'était pas présent avant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver ce que c'était, qu'elle s'endormit.

.

_Un peu plus tard_

- Ma tête... J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur...

- Moi aussi.. Oh, enfin réveillé McGee !

- Ziva ! On a bu hier soir ?

- Non, juste assommés.

- Ah.

- D'ailleurs... Tony n'est plus là !

.

_Dans une autre pièce_

- Debout agent DiNozzo ! La sieste est terminée !

L'agent spécial ouvrit les yeux, il voyait flou. Mais il remarqua surtout qu'il était assit sur une chaise, et attaché. Une fois que la brume fût dissipé de son esprit, il se décida à répliquer.

- Ah parce que j'ai dormi ?

- Sans le vouloir, mais oui.

- D'accord, et vous êtes qui je vous prie ?

- Un révolutionnaire. Mon identité à peu d'importance.

- Bien, et révolutionnaire de quoi précisément ?

- La vie, tout simplement. Il ce peut que vous compreniez très vite.

- Je n'attend que ça.

- Bien, alors je me permet de vous demander une petite précision, à quoi pensiez vous quand vous avez dis : Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une pizza ?

- Oh oh ! Je crois trouver où vous voulez en venir !

- Éclairez moi.

- Je ne condamnerais pas quelqu'un de l'équipe pour une simple pizza.

- Vous êtes doué, vraiment très doué. Seulement, vous êtes le seul à savoir comment tout fonctionne. Répondit l'homme, tout sourire en face de lui.

- Ramenez moi avec les autres, ils seront ravis !

- Non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de l'intérieur pour mieux vous cerner. Soyez heureux, vous connaîtrez tout de l'avancement des autorités pour vous retrouver !

- Vous les espionnés ? Fit Tony, plus surprit de cette révélation que des autres.

- Oui, les réseaux informatiques ont tellement de faille... Vous savez qu'ils ont engagés un groupe de jeune fille fan de série télé pour vous retrouver ?

.

_Même moment, à Paris_

- Vous voulez dire que nous cherchons un groupe de personne qui se disent chargés d'une mission ?

- En quelques sorte, ils croient qu'ils sont envoyés pour transmettre un message au monde entier. Expliqua Sasha.

- Quel genre de message ?

- Et bien dans l'épisode, c'était des valeurs humaines. Par exemple, dans JAG, ils ont tués un enfant parce que sa mère avait dit sous le coup de la colère qu'il n'aurait pas du exister. Compléta Pline.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à une équipe d'agents fédéraux étranger ?

- Je pense que c'est une équipe unie et donc ils vont voir si leur théorie fonctionne. Si ils s'emportent les uns après les autres, c'est fichu. Répondit Amy.

- Bon... Une idée d'où ils peuvent être en ce moment ?

- Aucune, c'est ce à quoi il faut qu'on réfléchisse maintenant. On peut avoir du thé pour se concentrer ? Demanda Washington avant de s'asseoir.

Elle fut rapidement imité par les filles et l'agent sortit de la pièce pour chercher des boissons. Il passa sa main sur son front, déjà dépasser par l'équipe « Plumienne ».

- Bon, reprit WJ, où, en France, peut-on trouver des usines abandonnées ?

- Bah... Partout... Rien que pas loin chez moi y'en a une... Répondit Amy.

- C'est trop long de faire toutes les usines une par une... Y'a pas d'autres critères ? Questionna Sasha ?

- Moderne et en bon état. Ça suffit ? Proposa Fann'.

- Et proche de là où ils ont disparu aussi ! Fit Crazy.

- Ça fait vraiment peu, mais on a que ça... On demandera au gars-qui-nous-prend-de-haut-parce-que-lui-il-a-un- uniforme. Conclu Furieuse.

Quand ce dernier arriva, il les informa qu'il y avait seulement trois lieux qui correspondait à la description.

- On fait 3 groupes de 3 et on va voir ! M'exclamais-je, pressée de sortir.

- Pas seules, vous serez avec deux agents dans chaque groupe. Je prépare tout et vous partez dans une petite heure.

- Chouette ! Qui va avec qui ?

- Bonne question Pline, on à qu'à en débattre autour d'un verre de coca ! Répondit PBG.


	4. Blonde et Chef

_Hello!_

_Voici (enfin) la suite!_

_Un grand merci à PBG pour toutes les idées qu'elle m'a donné ainsi que les traits de caractères des personnages Plumiens._

_*hug PBG*_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_DiNozzoGirl : Tony n'est pas au bout de ses peines, crois moi!_**  
**

_Rose-Eliade : Un mauvais pressentiment? Héhé!_

_Sasha : *offre une crêpe à l'auteur* Oui, ce sont de sacré méchants que nous avons là! *part en rigolant*_

_Crazy : Vi, un peu trop facile même..._

_PBG : Les voilà les trios! Muahahah! *rit toute seule*_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Blonde et Chef**

Sur le talus où se trouvait le premier groupe, Amy parlait toute seule, à voix haute :

- Ah mais au moins c'est une bonne chose, je ne suis pas avec Furieuse !

Les deux agents présent commençaient à en avoir plus que marre. Mais les ordres sont les ordres, les filles devaient venir.

- Parce que vous savez, elle n'a...

- Taisez-vous Mademoiselle DiNato ! On a besoin de silence pour savoir si il y a du monde dans les environs !

Amy se tut et rejoignit ses deux amies, assises contre un arbre à attendre, non sans impatience.

- Bon, ils ont fini leurs repérages ? Fit Sophia pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

- Je crois que oui, ils nous font signe de venir. Répondit Fann', heureuse de bouger un peu.

* * *

Tony, seul depuis plusieurs heures, tendait l'oreille à la recherche du moindre indice sur ce qui les attendaient. D'un coup, un son régulier et de plus en plus fort retint son attention. _« Des talons ! »_

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme habillée en tailleur.

- Bonsoir agent DiNozzo !

- Ah, c'est déjà le soir ? J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer...

- En pleine forme à ce que je vois ! Je suis juste venue vous informez de la situation. Nous avons un groupe de trois jeunes femmes et deux hommes armés qui rodes autour du bâtiment. Ne vous en faites pas pour le bruit que cela pourrait occasionner.

- Pas de problème. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis celle qui dirige les recherches.

- Oh, le chef !

- C'est ça. Je repasserais dans pas longtemps.

Sur ses mots, la jeune femme blonde quitta la pièce sombre. Elle retourna voir son _« équipe »_ et donna quelques instructions.

- Débarrassez moi des deux hommes et apportez moi les filles.

* * *

Dehors, le groupe de cinq personnes s'était approchés de l'usine. Sans bruit et sans voir le moindre signe d'alerte. Pourtant, plusieurs hommes lourdement armés leurs fit fasse en une fraction de seconde. Quelques coups d'arme à feu se firent entendre, des cris aussi. Puis l'entrée de l'usine retrouva le calme des précédentes minutes.

A l'intérieur, c'était autre chose.

- Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin ? J'ai rien fais de mal moi !

- Amy... Tais-toi veux tu ! Souffla Fann' qui craignait que les cris de sa camarade n'aggrave les choses.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs longs couloirs, les trois jeunes filles furent enfermées dans une petite pièce plongée dans le noir.

* * *

- Bon, il n'y a rien ici... On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Furieuse en sortant d'une vieille battisse.

- Je contacte le premier groupe, et on verra si on les rejoints. Répondit _« Beau brun musclé »._

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna pour passer son coup de fil.

- Je trouve que le surnom lui va très bien ! Fit Washington, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- En même temps, c'est toi qui l'a surnommé ainsi ! Ricana Pline.

Rapidement, l'agent revint vers le groupe, le visage fermé.

- On a un gros problème, ils ne répondent pas.

- Donc on va voir ?

- Exactement, et vite.

* * *

Le troisième groupe avait aussi fait chou blanc. Crazy, dépitée, sortit la première, la tête tournée vers le ciel. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un AK-47. Par réflexe, elle hurla.

Les deux agents et les filles accoururent. Bizarrement, l'homme qui avait Leou en joue, braqua son arme sur l'un des agents, et fit feu. Un autre homme tira sur l'autre agent.

Les autres tentaient tant bien que mal à rattraper les trois filles qui s'enfuyaient. C'était peine perdue car leur équipement pesait lourd.

Une fois sûre d'être hors de danger, Crazy, Sasha et Loane s'arrêtèrent contre un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle. Calmées, elles tentèrent de trouver que faire dans une telle situation.

- Je connais des filles de FF qui habitent pas loin. Proposa Crazy. On peut aller chez elles le temps de réfléchir.

- Je vote pour. Répondit Ankou.

- Moi aussi, comme ça, on pourra faire un peu plus le lien avec JAG.

* * *

Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire les cents pas. Bien qu'elle ignorait où elle marchait.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que je soit avec PBG hein ? C'est elle qui s'attire toujours le plus de problème ! Comme le héros de JAG ! Pa-reil !

- C'est pas vrai ! Riposta la concernée.

- Vous pouvez pas vous calmer toutes les deux ? Intervint Fann'. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici...

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'avantage car la porte s'ouvrir sur deux hommes et une jeune femme de leur âge. Cette dernière s'avança avec sa torche et désigna l'une des filles.

- Elle ! Amenez là dans la même pièce que l'agent DiNozzo.

Sophia fut donc entraînée par les deux colosses dans une salle voisine. Elle fut installée sur une chaise, face à l'agent du NCIS qu'elle avait vue en photo deux jours au part avant.

- Bien, le programme reste le même tant que les autres filles ne sont pas là. Ensuite ce sera l'équipe de FF, contre l'équipe d'agents fédéraux. J'ai hâte de voir si vous allez préférés torturés des jeunes filles innocentes ou des agents américains.

- Hey, mais comme vous savez qu'on est sur FF ?

La jeune femme blonde eu un sourire mauvais tout en tirant les cheveux de Sophia en arrière.

- Gwenetsi, ça te dis quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Et bien elle est juste en face de toi, PinkBlueGreen.

* * *

_Muahahah!_

_Un avis? Des hypothèses?_


	5. Lionne, rouge-gorge ou saumon

_Hello!_**  
**

_Voici un chapitre qui me permet d'intégré d'autres personnages Plumiens. J'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de faire apparaître tout le monde! _

_Mais certains devront attendre encore un peu._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_PBG : Héhé, être en mauvaise posture te va si bien!_**  
**

_Sasha : Tu passes par toute sorte d'émotion quand tu lis toi! XD_

_DG : Tony? Tortionnaire malgré lui. *rire sadique*_

_Rose-Eliade : J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Lionne, rouge-gorge ou saumon.**

Tout comme Amy, Ziva faisait les cent pas. Elle ne supportait pas l'enfermement. Malgré le conseil de Gibbs de préserver ses forces, Ziva se déchaînait sur la porte dès qu'elle y faisait face.

Abby, fatiguée de ses allées retours, lui pria de s'asseoir. Ce qui termina d'énerver la jeune femme.

- M'asseoir ? Alors qu'on est enfermé ici ? Avec Tony on ne sait où ? Ils vont forcément revenir !

- C'est pas en t'acharnant sur cette porte blindée qu'ils viendront plus vite.

- Et qu'en sais tu ? Hein ? Une théorie scientifique à ce sujet ?

- Ziva, calme toi, c'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle. Intervint Ducky.

- J'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Et bien pas sur elle. Ziva, il faut attendre patiemment qu'ils reviennent pour qu'on sache enfin ce qu'ils veulent.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir près de la porte, et s'autorisa même de fermer les yeux quelques instants.

* * *

Dans une pièce voisine, Gwen n'avait rien manqué de la petite altercation des deux femmes.

- Enfin ça commence... L'expérience peut enfin débuter.

Avec deux de ses hommes, elle retourna voir l'agent DiNozzo. Sans prêter attention à Sofia, elle sortit une phrase énigmatique à Tony.

- Une lionne en colère et un rouge-gorge fatigué se batte pour le silence. Le saumon cherche à les calmés. Qui à tord agent DiNozzo ?

- J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir ?

- Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin.

* * *

- Nous y voilà enfin ! S'écria Crazy en arrivant devant une maison en pleine campagne.

- J'ai cru mourir de chaud ! Fit Ankou, heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter.

- Allons voir si elles sont là...

Crazy frappa à la porte et fut accueillie par une jeune fille tout aussi joyeuse qu'elle.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes ?

- Crazy Leou, de Fan Fiction ! Et il y a aussi Sasha et Ankou avec moi !

- Oh ! Salut les filles ! Rentrez !

Les filles entrèrent dans la maison au style rustique. Il y avait déjà d'autres filles présente.

- Alors, voici Joly, Miryam, Kagura et moi même bien sur ! Fit Lul, heureuse de voir autant de monde. Vous allez regarder JAG avec nous ?

- En fait, on a quelque chose de précis en tête, nous allons vous racontez... Commença Sasha.

Il lui fallu une bonne demie heure pour tout expliquer aux filles. Quand ce fut terminé, Joly proposa de regarder le Cross-Over dont les tueurs s'étaient inspirés. A la fin du double épisode, Miryam déclara :

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne colle pas... Dans la série il y a deux groupes de personnes enlevés. Là il n'y a que des fédéraux !

- Je crois que j'ai une explication à ça, répondit Crazy. L'un des types me menaçait avec son arme mais il n'a pas tiré... Ils voulaient sûrement nous enlever aussi.

- Mais pourquoi vous ? Comment ils pouvaient savoir que vous serez toutes ensemble ? Demanda Kagura.

- Peut être qu'ils nous surveillaient ? Proposa Ankou.

- Ou alors ils y a une taupe parmi la DGSE. Supposa Lul.

- Ou bien même parmi les membres du forum... Ce qui serait plus probable car on se connaît mieux. Fit Sasha, gravement.

- Mais qui parmi nous ? Ça fait froid dans le dos cette histoire... Demanda Joly.

- Bonne question... Mais je me demande bien ce qu'il est arrivé aux deux autres groupes. Enlevés ? Reprit Ankou.

- On devrait aller voir, le premier groupe est pas très loin d'ici. Fit Crazy.

- Allez y toutes les trois. Nous on reste ici mener une enquête sur le forum. Conclut Kagura. On vous tiendra au courant.

Sur ses mots, Ankou, Crazy et Sasha prirent congés des filles et partirent en direction de l'usine abandonnée que devaient fouillés Amy, Fann' et PBG.

* * *

_« Bon, la lionne est forcément Ziva et Abby le rouge-gorge. Mais à qui peut bien faire référence le saumon ? McGee ? Comme on dit souvent que le poisson rend intelligent... Bien, elle veut que j'en désigne un. Mais pour faire quoi ? Si ils étaient là Ziva voudrait être choisie car elle encaisse plus_ _facilement. Mais je peux pas lui faire ça. Et puis il ne s'agit peut être pas de McGee après tout... Le poisson peut faire référence à la marine... Argh je sais pas ! »_

- Vous avez fait votre choix ? S'impatienta Gwen.

Tony releva la tête et répondit sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il disait.

- Je pense que c'est le saumon qui à tord de s'interposer.

- Bien, merci agent DiNozzo.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, et se tourna vers un de ses hommes.

- Nous allons commencer gentiment. Préparez un repas pour le Docteur Mallard, et assurez vous que seul lui y touche. Je suis presque sûre qu'à la prochaine dispute, ils croiront qu'ils auront de la nourriture.

- Bien Madame.

- Oh, et demandez à quelqu'un de me faire un rapport sur la progression des filles manquantes. Il me tarde de les voir ici.


	6. Comprendre et avancer

_Hello!_

_Je reprend la main pour ce qui est de publier rapidement!_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial! Oui. C'est la première fois que je fais un chapitre aussi long!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_DG : Tuer Ducky? MAIS T'ES MALADE? *calme* Non non non, jamais!_

_Sasha : Héhéhé! Creuses toi bien les méninges! (Tsss... Je viens d'employer une phrase qui ne veut rien dire...)_

_PBG : J'ai corrigé la petite erreur ;) Des "énigmes", en veux tu en voilà! J'espère que le petit passage qui t'es entièrement dédicacé te plaira!_

_Rose Eliade : C'est Gwen, faut pas chercher XD_**  
**

_Gwen : GWEN! Tu as lu! *happy* Je suis contente que l'idée de ton personnage en mode méchante te plaise!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Comprendre et avancer**

A la DGSE, c'était l'effervescence. Personne n'avait de nouvelle sur les groupes 1 et 3. Seul le second avait répondu qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et partait rejoindre le groupe 1.

Trois jeunes recrues des services secrets étaient chargés de les retrouvés, Constance Foadeu, Élia Raws et Margot Roxton. C'était elles qui avaient proposés de demander de l'aide aux jeunes femmes du forum.

Dépassées par les événements, elles ne savaient comment elles allaient s'y prendre pour les retrouvées sans aller sur le terrain.

- Tout à l'air de fonctionner non ?

_- Pas vraiment Constance, on a que trois filles sur les neuf._

- Aucune nouvelle de l'informatrice ?

_- Non aucune. Mais peut être dans peu de temps._

- Je pense car son groupe arrive vers vous.

_- Bien. Il n'en manquera plus que trois._

- D'accord, je fais mon possible. A bientôt Gwen.

La jeune agent retourna voir ses deux collègues, qui ne se doutaient pas un instant de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- On avance ?

- Un peu, il y a du mouvement sur le forum. On suit ça de près. Répondit Margot.

- D'accord. Il faut que j'aille voir le commandant. Tenez moi au courant ! Répondit Constance en repartant.

* * *

La porte de la «_ cellule_ » s'ouvrit sur deux hommes. L'un armé, l'autre portant un plateau de nourriture.

- Docteur Mallard ?

Le légiste releva la tête, attendant la suite.

- L'agent DiNozzo vous a désignez. Voici donc un repas complet. Pour vous et vous seul.

Ducky était surprit, mais ne discuta pas. Honteux d'être le seul à manger, il termina vite son repas. Les deux hommes repartirent sans ajouter un mot de plus.

- Un repas ? S'étonna Abby. Mais que cherchent t-ils ?

- Bonne question. Mais je suis sûr que Tony n'a pas conscience de tout ça. Répondit McGee.

- Pauvre Tony... Il doit être seul dans une pièce aussi sombre que celle ci...

* * *

Tony justement, était bien loin d'être seul. Il avait même trouver plus bavard que lui.

- Vous voyez, elle n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre ! Elle devrait être ici à ma place !

- Dites, Mademoiselle Blewgreen. Vous voulez bien me faire un résumé de votre histoire ? Court mais précis, s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord, alors, on nous a convoqués toutes les neuf à la DGSE. Puis diviser en trois groupes pour fouiller les trois endroits possible où vous pouviez être. Et bah pas de chance, on est tombé sur le gros lot. En plus avec Gwen comme tortionnaire. Vraiment pas de chance.

- Attendez... Vous la connaissez ?

- Depuis longtemps ! Elle a écrit des fictions superbes ! Personne, Presque, Game Over...

- Donc elle connaît toutes les filles aussi ?

- Euh.. Oui...

- Quelle histoire... Vous avez une idée de ce qu'elle a en tête ?

- Et bien... Avec les filles on a remarqué que tout les inspirés d'un double épisode de JAG.

- Qui parle de ? Vous êtes moins bavarde d'un coup !

- Je réfléchissais !

- Oh ! A quoi ?

- Que quand les autres filles seront ici, ça va être une vraie boucherie...

- Racontez moi ça. Euh... En quelques mots bien sur !

- Bah pour l'instant il n'y a que votre équipe qui peuvent se taper dessus. Vous en êtes l'arbitre et vous sanctionnez quelqu'un sans savoir qui c'est et comment. Après, quand les filles seront là. Ce sera une équipe contre l'autre.

- Cet à dire ? Celle qui s'engueule le plus gagne ?

- Non, l'inverse. Et plus ça ira, plus les sanctions seront... Douloureuses.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes l'arbitre de votre « équipe » ?

- Pas forcément, ils peuvent vous demander de choisir à ma place.

- Après à vous de me dire de qui il s'agit. Ah, j'ai enfin tout compris !

- Bravo ! Vous feriez un excellent Derrick !

- Merci, on me le dit souvent.

- Bon.. Je commence à m'ennuyer ici... Vous avez du vernis ?

- Ça c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit !

- Quoi ? Qu'on se tourne les pouces en votre présence ? Ravie d'être la première alors !

- J'arriverais à vous faire changer d'avis. Répondit Tony en affichant son plus beau sourire.

Sophia tenta de rester de marbre. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser tout autre chose : _« Il y a quand même du bien dans le mauvais dites donc ! »_

* * *

Dehors, Washington, Pline, Furieuse, Beau-Brun-Musclé et Blond-Pas-Sympa étaient arrivés devant l'usine où se trouvait l'équipe et les trois filles.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Déclara Furieuse.

- Du calme Fu', y'a pas un chat ici. Lui répondit WJ avec légèreté.

Cette dernière alla marcher un peu plus loin, derrière l'usine, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne. Malheureusement si. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier que deux hommes l'attrapaient par les bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Puis d'autres hommes arrivèrent, ils tuèrent les deux agents secrets et prirent Pline et Furieuse. Celle si se débattit autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais l'un des hommes, agacé, la gifla tellement fort qu'elle cru tombée dans les pommes.

Les filles furent emmenées dans la même pièce que Fann' et Amy.

- Où est WJ ? Demanda Pline, paniquée.

- Là. Répondit l'intéressée en entrant dans la pièce.

- J'ai cru qu'ils t'avais tué !

- Mais non Plinie ! Viens faire un hug !

Pline ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans les bras de son amie.

* * *

- C'est insensé ! Il veulent qu'on se dispute pour avoir une... récompense ? Ils nous prennent pour des toutous ou quoi ? Cria Ziva, hors d'elle.

- Ziva... Commença Ducky.

- Non, on va voir si c'est bien ça. Déclara t-elle avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

- Ziva NON ! Cria Gibbs, sans avoir le temps d'arrêter le geste de l'israélienne.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, McGee reçu une gifle de Ziva.

- Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre. Fit elle pour toute réponse.

* * *

Non loin de là, Gwen riait aux éclats. Elle ne s'en cacha même pas quand elle rendit visite à Tony pour la seconde fois.

- Très bien agent DiNozzo. Il semblerait que l'action arrive plus vite que prévu.

- Toutes les filles sont là ? Intervint Sophia, inquiète à l'idée de savoir ses amies entre les griffes de Gwen.

- Non, pas encore. Mais dans peu de temps. J'ai juste une question.

- Encore une énigme ? Fit Tony, exaspéré.

- Exact, mais je vous accorde une faveur.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle de savoir ce qu'il arrivera à la personne que vous désignerez.

- J'écoute.

- Quelques coups, rien de plus.

- Seulement ? C'est peu dites donc ! Répondit Tony, le ton plus froid qu'ironique.

- Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Oh si, vous allez tabasser un de mes amis que j'aurais eu le loisir de choisir.

- Très bien, alors voici : « Pour comprendre, user de la violence est son choix. La personne en face d'elle l'a bien comprit, mais n'a pas réagit. » Alors ? Lequel ? Celui qui bouge pour faire avancer les choses, ou celui qui attend sans rien dire ?

- Et bien je choisi...

* * *

_Héhé!_

_Alors? Que pensez vous de nos trois recrue? Du dialogue BlewNozzo? Qui est l'informatrice d'après vous? Et la personne que Tony va choisir? (je tiendrais compte de vos avis!)_


	7. Plans

_Bonsoir!_

_Voilà un chapitre où j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avancer._

_Je remercie surtout PBG qui m'a offert un peu de son temps pour m'aider._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture! (malgré la baisse de régime des reviews)_

* * *

_DG : Héhéhé, tu as de sacrés suite dans les idées!_

_PBG : Ma chère, tu n'as pas fini d'être effrayée. Et encore merci!_

_Rose-Eliade : Très très très terrifiant même! *ricane*_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Plans**

- Et bien je choisi... Celui qui bouge pour faire avancer les choses.

- Très bien, qu'on amène l'agent David dans la salle aménagée.

Gwen sortit de la pièce, laissant Tony culpabiliser.

- Une salle aménagée ? Fit Sophia pour rompre le silence pesant. Comme la salle de jeux dans Fifty Shades ?

- Probablement Blewgreen. Mon Dieu Ziva...

* * *

En quelques instants, Ziva fut emmené dans une pièce plus éclairée et bien plus grande.

- Vous voulez voir comment ça allait avancer, fit Gwen, le sourire aux lèvres. Et bien vous allez très vite comprendre !

Ziva ne vu rien venir, elle reçu un coup de genou dans le ventre. Ce qui l'a fit tombée à terre. Elle se maudissait de se sentir fatiguée. Car elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Trois hommes étaient sur elle, prêts à la frappée dès qu'elle bougerait.

Son calvaire dura près de vingts bonnes minutes. Se fut le temps que les hommes mirent pour la faire plonger dans l'inconscience.

Elle fut ensuite ramenée avec les autres. Abby pleura en la voyant, les autres avaient des mines abattues.

* * *

Gwen étaient sortie attendre les trois filles manquantes. D'après son timing, elles ne devaient plus tarder.

- Nous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Crazy.

- Bon... Aucun signe des filles pour l'instant.

- Parle pas trop vite Sasha, les deux agents qui accompagnaient WJ, Furieuse et Pline sont juste à mes pieds.

- Couverts de sang ? Demanda Crazy à Ankou.

Cette dernière hocha positivement la tête, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire pâlir son amie.

- Crazy, Ankou et Sasha je présume ? Lança Gwen en s'approchant des filles.

- Exact. Vous êtes ?

- De la DGSE, les filles vous attendent à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme souria intérieurement quand les filles décidèrent de la suivre sans broncher. Sans la moindre violence, elle se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce que les autres.

- On c'est fait avoir là non ?

- Tu as un sacré don pour résumé magnifiquement les choses Ankou. Répondit Sasha, en colère contre elle même.

- Merci. Je le prend comme un compliment, où est PBG ?

- Avec eux.

- Comment ça,_ « avec eux »_ Fann' ? Ils l'ont...

- Non Crazy, je ne pense pas. Intervint Pline. Si c'est comme dans la série, on ne mourra pas avant un bout de temps.

- Bien, il nous faut un plan dans ce cas ! Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- J'en ai une ! S'exclama Amy.

- Qui ne tiens pas debout je suis sûre !

- Fu', écoutes moi avant veux-tu. Alors, j'ai pensé que comme nous savons ce qu'ils veulent, et bien nous avons qu'à faire l'inverse !

- Ils trouveront quelque chose à la place. Et puis ça m'étonnerais qu'on reste tranquille longtemps.

- Merci WJ pour ton enthousiasme !

- De rien, toutes mes Tatas me le dises souvent !

* * *

Naturellement, Gwen n'avait pas manqué une miette du plan des filles. Décidée à faire bouger les choses, elle rendit visite à Sophia :

- PBG, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Du coca ?

- Peut-être, si tu réponds à cette question : « Honteuses de perdre le contrôle, elles ne sont pas d'accord sur le chemin à prendre. Le mouvement se lève et s'en prend à la culture. Cette dernière ne se laisse pas faire mais personne ne les séparent. Quel est le bon chemin ? »

- C'est pas assez précis ton histoire Gwen.

- Tu préfères les noms peut-être ?

- C'est sur que ça réglerait le problème mais je suis certaine que tu ne veux pas quitter ce petit système.

- Bonne déduction Blewgreen. Alors ?

- Bah je sais pas moi ! Un mouvement, oui, mais de quoi ? Hum ? Une révolution ? Un pas de danse ? Du yoga ? Un truc politique ? Une façon d'aplatir une pâte de pizza ?

- Tu le fais exprès n'est ce pas ?

- Et la culture, hein ? Je me souvient de mon premier cours de philo à ce sujet. Il y à quatre sens à ce mot ! Quatre ! Tu t'en rend compte ? C'est trop beaucoup pour choisir.

- C'est pas infaisable.

- J'ai pas fini, jolie blonde. Répondit Sophia après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil en direction de l'italien. Le chemin. MAIS QUEL CHEMIN ? Celui de la chanson des choristes ? Celui qui passe derrière chez ma grand mère ?

- Blewgreen !

- Quoi ?

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors qui plutôt.

- Hein ?

- Mon Dieu mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je sort d'ici, tu me fatigue PinkBlueGreen !

Gwen partit en claquant la porte.

- Bah quoi ?

- Vous êtes géniale quand vous vous y mettez !

- Merci agent DiNozzo. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas trop fâchée...

* * *

Gwen était hors d'elle. Rien ne fonctionnait comme elle le voulait. C'est alors qu'elle se résolut à tout changer.

- Faites venir l'informatrice et occupez vous de Blewgreen. On passe au plan B.

* * *

_Hihihi! Review?_


End file.
